quiet blue
by 98's
Summary: first start didn't mean anything if she couldn't even reach the goal. Nico-centric. Implies NicoMaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

**1**

.

She opens the door to the clubroom. It's empty, as usual.

She puts her bag on the table, makes her way to the corner of the room, where the computer placed.

She turns on the thing, while proceeds to sit down on the chair in front of it.

The screen flickers one time, before lightning up the dark, devoid room she's in.

She's alone today.

As usually is.

As ordinary it can be.

.

She likes passing in front of the music room. It's a routine she picks up after becoming a third-year. The habit she's got after unintentionally hearing the soft melodies coming out from there one afternoon.

She knows the one playing it must be a freshman. Because this was the first time she heard it.

That, or maybe she's a transfer student, which is very unlikely, if you thought about it. The school would be closed down after three years.

.

She doesn't know how the pianist looks like. She never takes a peek even just a glimpse, in fear of stopping her playing.

She doesn't want it to stop. She never wants it to be the end.

That's why she always left before the piece finished.

.

However, her wish is not granted. Suddenly, it's ceased to be heard. Her quiet world she's accustomed to come back without warning.

She wants an explanation. But she can't ask for it.

And she's back to her clubroom, alone. Listening to some songs she can't fully enjoy. Distracting herself with the things she can control.

.

When she first listens to her school idol group's song, she doesn't expect anything. She just needs something new to wasting her time. And the talk she's gotten from her classmates intrigues her enough to check.

The dance is too stiff. The costume, though fairly cute, is ordinary for idols. And the voices are just so-so. A-RISE is definitely on far different level from them.

But… there's something familiar about the song.

As if she has heard it before.

.

Maybe it's jealousy. Maybe it's envy. She doesn't really know.

But it's hurt to see another idol group born in her school. She knows it's petty, but she can't help it.

When hers was end like that.

She was trying hard too.

She was… trying…

.

She realizes who the red-head instantly after eavesdrop their talk. The familiar voice, the humming tones, the only thing she knows of the pianist, besides her playing.

And suddenly, she gets the explanation she had wanted.

So that's why.

That's why she stopped playing in the music room.

_She has other place to be._

That's why that idol group's song sounds familiar.

_It's hers._

And it's pained her to think about how it makes sense. Likes they have stolen something precious from her.

.

She knows they will come to her one day. To asks her the permission for joining their club. To asks her that, so they can be recognized as an official club, and can use school facility legally.

And she knows one of her classmates is the one behind this silly idea.

Did they really think she would allow it?

Just like that?

Even though she knows it's so little of her, she doesn't accept.

She can't. When she still feels like this.

.

When they welcome her in the clubroom, she feels stunned. When they ask her to join their group, she feels dazed.

Because…

This clubroom is supposedly to be empty.

This clubroom is supposedly to be her world alone.

But they ask her… persuades her… making her agrees.

As if… they want to give her back the precious thing, along with something new to treasure.

.

Is it fine for her to not be alone again? Is it fine for her to be with other people again?

She doesn't know what to think of it. But when they go the rooftop, practicing her signature smile, she knows she feels happy after a long time she's numbing herself behind that door.

* * *

A/N: I've wanted to try writing like this for a while... not sure if it's good or not. And as usual, it's one-shot, for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

.

It feels like a VIP seat.

Standing beside the piano, leaning half of her weight to the instrument, she places her chin on her right hand.

Listening to the music the red head's playing; she's closing her eyes slowly. Absorbing the peaceful melodies, go along with the flow of tunes.

If only time could stop at this very moment. She will be very happy.

.

"Nico-senpai?"

She stirs, opening her eyes. Grasping the scene in front of her, she's seeing her junior staring at her with an indescribable look on her face.

_So, it's not a dream._

"Yeah?" she mutters, already know the answer.

"It's over."

So she says.

The girl takes a look at the clock. Five minutes before the afternoon class started.

She straightens up her pose, standing properly.

"Let's go then."

.

She knows the red head only said it because it was time to go.

However, she couldn't help being scared whenever she heard that word.

"It's over."

For what?

For real?

For ever?

VIP seat is great and all.

However, she doesn't think she can go back to what she's used to ever again if it's falling apart. Not to her quiet clubroom. Not to the pop music she always heard.

Even A-RISE couldn't hold her interest long enough if Maki ever stopped.

.

"Nico-senpai."

She stops on her track, looking back to the freshman that few seconds ago called her.

The red hesitates a bit. "After school… before going to the clubroom…"

She raises her eyebrows, giving her questioning glances, silently.

"I will be in the music room."

The red head finishes. Averting her eyes from the crimson counterpart, she then walks away with a slight nod, and, "bye."

She blinks. It must be her wishful thinking.

It seems she's hallucinating Maki blushes in front of her.

Nah.

The freshman just informed her, what she will do after school.

She smiles.

_It's not over yet._

.

She glances to the inside of the room. Maki already begins playing.

She hesitates slightly, before chooses to stands outside. The raven haired girl smiles at the nostalgic position she's in now.

Though, she can't walk away before the pieces finished anymore.

She chuckles in her head.

_Because there's something you'd want to stay the same, right?_

.

"What are you doing here, Nico-senpai?"

Her junior asks, frowning, when she's seeing the older girl outside.

"Waiting."

She replies shortly. Fixing her hold on her bag, she looks at the red head calmly. "Let's go, Maki-chan."

She starts to walk.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to…"

She hears the red head mumbles softly behind her, making her frown. She pauses in her steps, waiting for Maki to catch up.

"…never forgets," she leans up slightly, closing the distance between their bodies. "I love your playing."

She smiles, seeing the red tip on Maki's ear.

She takes a step back slowly, feeling proud when she can see the red head's face clearer. It's not her wishful thinking this time. Maki really is blushing.

.

"You're blushing."

She states the fact.

"I-I'm not…"

"You're easily embarrassed, aren't you, Maki-chan?"

She continues.

"Because senpai is embarrassing."

It's a cold reply.

"What are you saying about me is embarrassing!"

.

She understands there would be a time when it must over. When she needs to let go all of it and move on. But even if it's pathetic, she knows she's the type of person who, although likes to look ahead, often stays back and dwells in the past too.

Because she's greedy like that, she doesn't want to let go of anything ever.

* * *

A/N: too much comfort... ._.a and what Nico's problem, really...#shoots


End file.
